The First Date - A Lily Evans Fan-Fiction
by CastleSky4067
Summary: Lily Evans has had a crazy six years at Hogwarts Witchcraft & Wizardry; she cried, screamed, laughed, blushed, and well, hated. Who you ask? That's easy, James Potter. All he does is annoy and demand a date from her. What will Lily do after half a year of complete aggravation? - Better than summary, all rights go to J.K. Rowling except for made up characters along the way.
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Summary **

My name is Lily Evans, many people may say they know me; where I grew up, what school I go to, and even who I've dated. (Which on the contrary, no one.) In my life though, I could say many is false; but I would never wish that. For this is my story, and I would like you to know it from my perspective; so lets start from the beginning.

I had just turned eleven, and I was excited to get out of grade school, who wasn't? I was different from everyone else sometimes, like that summer. My magical ability kicked in more then expected; the memory amuses me because it made Petunia jealous, although she acted freaked out. I met Severus Snape; I hope you have heard of him. He taught me all about the magical school called Hogwarts, he was my best friend at the time; and I guess you could say now as well. I was ecstatic when I got my letter like he told me, seeing the train, and the school made it all worth while. My first year was amazing, I got lost, made friends, freaked out, and, well, hated two special people; Sirius Black and the annoying, James Potter. Yeah, I hated them; did I mention I hated them? All they did was make fun of me about Severus, being a Slytherin lover, and many other things that made my face go red. So my first year was great, I guess.

Second year? The same, except they had found new topics to destroy me with, for one, I was a smarty pant's; on which I didn't get since one of their closest friends, Remus Lupin, was about a little worse than me. The second, well, Potter would make me so mad, because he bullied Severus. I mean, what did he ever do to them except doing his homework and being a little nerd. Wasn't I the same? Actually, the exception of being a Slytherin could have helped, but to me, there was no exception, the houses were meant just to create rivalry; right? The third and most annoying, James Potter asked if I would like to study with him. I just laughed and walked away, to me, it was just a lure for another prank, and I knew it was. I hoped.

My third year at Hogwarts was great, especially since I got to go to Hogsmeade. Of course, as any little crazed thirteen year old, I was hoping for some cute, nice, and smart boy to ask me to the three broomsticks or something. This though, was not what I was expecting. Non other but James Potter, strutted right up to me and asked, at first I was surprised and confused; was this some type of joke? So I, being Lily, simply replied "No." Of course that wasn't enough for him. "Come on Lily," James had said, "Be rational, I just want to hang out." I just rolled my eyes. "What, so you and your little gang can plan some joke or prank on me which will result in more hatred? I don't think so, for me, I need you to be rational and get your own priorities straight." And I walked away. I did feel guilty for the look on his face, but had shrugged it off. So, I went on with my life; and James merely said hi, at least the bullying had stopped; well, for me I guess. Severus didn't have so much luck, the comments had turned into family insults, and I knew how he never spoke about his family, even to me.

Fourth year. James Potter had gotten a little… confident. He asked me out a few times, then begged me to hang out with his gang, and most of all, asked if he could do my homework. Revolted, I said no, knowing even if I said yes, he would have had Remus do them, since he didn't even do his own. A few other guys had asked me out, Severus had gotten a little, mean, if you could say. The gangs bullying had gotten, a little severe. Severus would have essays magically disappear, public embarrassment; resulting in flyers of a bewitched photo causing uproar of laughter, he turned out to be an ugly, hairy girl in a bikini. For a fact, it had looked real, I still have that photo as a scar forever now; no one can look at Severus the same. I went off on James, but he just laughed as if this amused him; and so I angrily pushed him. He toppled over into one of the great halls tables, splattering him with pumpkin juice, liver pudding, and many other messy and colorful substances. I don't think that made the bullying better, since he couldn't take the anger out on me, he took it out on Severus; for me, finding the reason of the bullying. I wish it would all just stop.

My magical fifth year. Wow, that was a year, Hogwarts had a ball signifying its, what? Three-thousandth birthday, if anyone could guess. The first person to ask me to the ball, well, you wouldn't even have to guess. He annoyed me so much, why was this kid so desperate, it's not like he liked me… uh, I hoped. The thought of me, dancing with James Potter almost made me gag, not only that, the look on Severus' face? I would never do that to him, date the man who had bullied your best friend his whole schools years? I ended up going with some snooty, annoying, pimple faced, Hufflepuff, that almost made me regret myself. James had managed somehow to get his crazed hair to stay down, smoothed back, and the navy blue dress robes made him look fantastic. Of course, the next day; I mentally punched myself for the mere thought, because the bullying had gotten physical. Hiding and pushing Severus into a random closet, leaving him there half the day and all night, starving and dehydrated. Tripping him whenever they got the chance, jokes so harsh I couldn't even explain. For me, I would yell at James, and little did I notice until now, he seemed to do so; just for my attention.

My sixth year at Hogwarts. Not only did I find out James Potter fancied me, he also bugged me to no end, and my suspicions became true, after bullying Severus non-stop, I would yell at him and he would say, with no hint of guilt in his voice. "I will stop only if you go out with me." I never gave him the satisfaction, and said no. Until that one day when Severus called me a mudblood, I freaked out and ignored them both, but the punishments on Severus got so gruesome, I couldn't even look at any of them, with the same look again. I had gotten lonelier; hanging out with just a few girlfriends didn't seem to match up what I had with Severus. Of course, I knew I could never forgive him, what he had said mashed up my best friend gene in the brain; if those are even real. He apologized, but I knew he could never take it back, and he wasn't worth my time. Still feeling quite lonely, I needed some guy friends. In the end, Lupin and I ended up being partners in a transfiguration; and what brings one friend, brings the others. Surprisingly, James was very easy to ignore then usual, maybe for a fact he stopped his comments about Severus, and seemed quite happy we weren't friends anymore, maybe the reason why. After the project, I still hung out with Lupin; he was a nice study partner. And, although ashamed, I must say the end of the year, was my brightest since awhile.

Although I could just tell you what happened in this year, but what is the fun in that? So this is where my story starts, it starts: at the Hogwarts express.

**As a friend has mentioned, Severus calls Lily a mudblood in his 5th year, not 6th, for anyone who would like to let me know; I already know now. Since I am lazy, I am going to leave it as it is. Thanks for reading!**

**Updated authors note 1/19/14: I know there may be many grammar and punctuation mistakes, but I wrote this about two years ago on the website called Wattpad. I decided to share it on here. The next two chapters are more acceptable. If you have any questions, feel free to review.**

**- Castle Sky **

**- Cheyanne**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Head Boy and Girl**

"Potter, you self-centered, stupid, bullying, git!" Lily Evans said hitting him with her book bag, after dragging herself up from the ground.

"I swear," James Potter said, "I didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident!"

She just glared at him as she picked up her owls cage that had been toppled over.

"Just go away Potter, no one needs you here." Lily said with venom.

James stepped forward, and went to pick up one of her books off the ground, when Lily smacked and pulled his hand away. "I have it Potter and it wouldn't even be in the floor if you hadn't pushed it over. Go away before I hex you." Glaring at him, James finally gave in. Picking up his stuff, he headed for the train. Sighing heavily, Lily got on her hands and knees and tried picking up all the stuff that exploded out of her trunk.

When everything was finally put back in its original place, she put a light weight charm on the items, and easily carried it onto the train.

Opening a compartment door, she found some of her friends sitting inside.

"Hey Alice," Lily said to the round faced seventeen year old.

"Hey," Alice replied. Although Alice was a Hufflepuff, her and Lily have always been very good friends. Alice frowned at Lily, and Lily could have only guessed why.

"Your face is red," she said. "Did you run into Potter again?"

Lily frowned. "Yeah, when is he ever going to learn to grow up?"

Alice smiled knowingly, "If he won't leave you alone, I can go beat him up for you."

Lily laughed while sitting down, "Yeah that would be funny. Alice Urquart, beating up James Potter! You know, I really would like to see that." They laughed a bit more.

"So what did you do this summer?" Marlene McKinnon asked.

"Well," Alice replied. "My family decided to go to Greece, to visit our cousins. They were there trying to help my aunt pick a husband for my cousin Marian. You know my cousins, right Lily? The pureblood fanatics." Lily nodded in annoyance. She went to her house once, and her parents hadn't really approved of Lily's heritage.

"And you know what is even worse?" Alice asked. Marlene shook her head.

"My dad was hinting that it was time to start finding me one as well." Lily huffed why Marlene rolled her eyes.

"That wouldn't be a problem if you would just accept being Longbottoms date." Marlene muttered.

Alice looked annoyed. "Why? He annoys me; always trying to brag that he got top marks in Herbology. I mean, no one bloody cares!" The other two girls just giggled.

"Come on," Marlene pushed her arm. "He's cute!"

Alice rolled her eyes at the Ravenclaws antics. "Sometimes I wonder why Lily isn't a Ravenclaw and you are a Gryffindor." Marlene just laughed a little bit more.

"Anyways," Lily said. "I have to head off to talk to the prefects. You know, being head girl and all."

"Oi!" Alice shouted playfully, "No need to brag."

"What is there to brag about? Being head girl stinks." Marlene said.

Lily just laughed and left the compartment.

Upon entering the prefect's compartment, she found a bunch fifth, sixth, and seventh years waiting. "Hey guys," Lily said, as she was prefect and knew most of the students except the fifth years, as they were new. "Professor McGonagall has made me head girl, and I am yet to find out who the head boy is."

She heard a laugh from Remus Lupin, and looked over at him. "What?"

He shook his head with a smile. "That would be telling."

Confused, she heard the compartment door slide open behind her. Turning around, she found James Potter standing there. "What are you doing here Potter? If this is another one of your pranks-" that was until she looked at his chest and found what she would have never expected.

"Head boy? Who in their right mind would make you head boy, out of anyone?" She spouted off. "This is one of your pranks, isn't it?"

James just laughed at her. "Evans, calm down; I was just as surprised as you are. Who would have thought; James Potter, Quidditch captain, marauder, and extremely good looking, is head boy?! I tried to talk Minnie into making Remus head boy, but she refused. I think this is her way of punishment."

"Yeah," Remus said sarcastically. "You get your own room, a total punishment!"

"Anyway," Lily cut in, annoyed at Potters selfishness. "We need to get to business. Seventh years, you are in charge of the train after everyone gets off. All you have to do is make sure that no one is left behind, sleeping children, hexed children, and even some drunken children, but that is rare." The seventh years looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"Okay, sixth years you are-" She was cut off by James.

"You are in charge of monitoring the carriages, only six people per carriage, and to make sure no first years try to get on. Now, if there is any fighting going on, feel free to curse anyone as you please. Then come and get one of us, we will be waiting at the front door of the castle." He pointed out.

"No," Lily said. "Do not feel free to hex them, just threaten them with a detention, and then come and get us. Anything but fighting, that isn't very good leadership." The prefects were just grinning, knowing that they were going to start bickering any minute now. "Fifth years, you are in charge of leading the first years to their dormitories after the feast. Explain to them the rules, and how everything works, and then send them off to bed. Got it?" Lily said as all the prefects nodded.

"The first night of patrolling will be done by Lily and I, we will have list of patrolling rounds hung up in every common room by tomorrow morning. Any questions? Okay, great. Bye!" He went to open the compartment door when Lily stepped in the way.

"Not so fast Potter, we have to deal with patrolling on the train."

"Oh come on Lils, this is our last year on the train on the way to Hogwarts. Don't you want to make it memorable?" He begged with a smile.

She glared at him. "First of all, don't call me Lils, and second, no! You are head boy and you are here to set an example."

"But what if I don't want to set an example?" He whined.  
"Then you are going to suck it up or turn in your badge." She snapped.

"But Minnie won't let me."

"That sucks."

"Why do you have to be a spoil-sport?"

"I'm not, I'm being responsible."

"Being responsible stinks,"

"Suck it up you big baby."

"I am not a big baby!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"You're cruel."

"You're stupid,"

"How?"

"You're over-confident."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does."

"Well, you're an over achiever."

"Good to hear."

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be so calm about everything!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"Do you want me to be mad?"

"Well… no."

"Then you better shut up."

"Only if you go out with me."

Lily had it by that last comment.

"You know James Potter? I hate you! All you care is about yourself and your fragile little ego! You don't get it. I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU! You are an idiot, you are un-responsible, and your stupid pranks are not going to get you anywhere in life. I don't know how you became head boy, but this does not mean I will want to spend all this extra time with you. If you ever suck up your stupid and immature act, maybe I'll give it a go. But at this point, you are never getting a chance with me!" She shouted, angry tears forming in her eyes. Opening the compartment door she stormed out.

James stood there wide eyed. He had always taken all her comments over the years, but this topped it off. James had always thought that she deeply actually liked him, and she would come to her senses and date him, but now, she hates him, probably always has. He has always liked her, like, crazy liked her, and if he is ever going to get his chance before someone else took it, he needed to clean up his act. He turned around to look at Remus in the eyes, helplessly.

"Tough luck mate." He said.

The prefects looked pretty entertained, and before James could say anything, silently left the compartment.

"Come on, let's go find the others." He said, trying to cheer up James. "And maybe I'll even give you a chocolate bar from my stash; sounds good eh?"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat called as the last girl excitedly made her way down to the Hufflepuff table.

"Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore shouted, making it seem more dramatic than it really was. But to top it off, the first years always gasped as the food magically appeared in front of them. Lily reached forward taking her usual favorite of roast beef with gravy.

"Come on Lils, tell us what happened!" Another one of her friends, Mary Macdonald, asked. Her other friend, Emmeline Vance, nodded in agreement.

"It's nothing, just James Potter again." She replied, knowing exactly what their reactions were going to be.

"Oh, you are so lucky! I wish James Potter threw himself at me like he does to you, just accept his date already!" Mary said wistfully.

"Why should I accept a date from that low-life? No thank you."

Mary just rolled her eyes, and started talking with her best friend Emmeline. Lily admits that they are her friends, and she has to share a dormitory with them, but they will always be annoying and girly (as in stupid). Taking another bite of roast beef, she silently finished the feast with just her and her thinking.

As they were patrolling the hallways, James Potter was abnormally silent. Lily kept on looking over her shoulder, thinking that a prank was coming her way, but never did. After an hour, all they found was a couple snogging in a broom cupboard; they silently made their way up to the common room. As they made their way up the steps to the head boys and girl dormitories, Lily kept thinking on how different Potter was acting. When they finally parted ways to their own rooms, Potter had said

"Night, don't let the bed bugs bite." And then he disappeared. Lily just stared weirdly at his closed door, as that was a muggles saying. Shaking it off, she entered into her room. Finding a queen sized four poster bed; she quickly changed into her night clothes, and lay down. Silently, she was hoping this year would turn out to be one of the best years, but so far, wasn't turning out so great.

Meanwhile, in the head boy's room, James was staring up at the top of his bed, thinking of ways he could change his attitude. Arrogant and cocky, or nice and helpful? He had never noticed how he actually acted until today, and that was going to change. He was going to get Lily Evans to date him.

The two fell asleep hoping for a better outcome this year than anything.

**What did you think? I thought the end was a bit cheesy, but... oh well. I decided to use third person for once, as I have never practiced it or used it before. Sometimes I slipped up and put 'I thought' and had to change it to 'she thought', it was quite annoying. **

**Author update 1/19/14: Just thought to give a reminder that I wrote this about a year ago on the website Wattpad. Feel free for reviews, because trust me, I need it. Oh, and I'd like to let you all know before anybody mentions it: People say that Alice's last name was Prewett. but there is actually no real source linking to that fact. J.K. Rowling had not given her that last name, and neither was it listed anywhere in the books. Since it is not completely true, I just decided to make up my own last name.**

**Someone had mentioned it before, so yeah. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks. **

** - Castle Sky**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Missing Class**

Lily had woken up blurry eyed and tired, hearing a loud ringing noise from somewhere. She sat up in surprise to find herself in her own room, in a queen sized poster bed, and at Hogwarts. Groaning to herself, she pulled back the red curtain surrounding the bed, and the sun through the window attacked her face. The ringing noise that had sounded, ended.

Lily looked around blinking in confusion before realizing some important facts she hadn't thought about before. She had forgotten that she was in her own room with no one to wake her up, her stomach was rumbling with hunger, and the bell that had went off only a few seconds ago, was the bell signaling classes to start.

Gasping, she jumped off her bed and rushed to her trunk, pulling out everything and pretty much thrashing her room. She mentally cursed herself, wondering why she hadn't re-organized her trunk on the train after Potter had dumped it over. Growling under her breath, she dug her clothes out from underneath her things and finished getting ready. With a quick brush of her hair, she swung her book bag over her shoulder and darted out of the room. The common room was unsurprisingly empty, and she ran out of the portrait hole.

After a long run, jogging through the corridors, she slowly came to stop, realization dawning on her. She hadn't received her timetable yet, she had no idea where she was supposed to be going. Lily wanted to scream; but instead, ran up to the wall to her right and kicked it as hard as possible. Feeling a pain shoot up her leg, she bit her lip holding back her hurtful yelp. Then she sighed and slid her back against the wall, until she was sitting down. Her year was already the best year yet. Leaning her head against the wall, Lily closed her eyes, sleep still bubbling inside her.

*/*/*/*

"Do you think we should wake her up?"

"Nah, she looks comfortable."

"Seriously? Look at her neck!"

"It look's fine."

"Please tell me that's sarcasm."

"What sarcasm?"

"I should slap you."

"What did I do?!"

"You're an idiot."

"I'm so confused.."

"Clearly proving my point."

Lily blinked slowly as she woke up. Lifting her head up from its very uncomfortable position, she groaned. "Ow…"

"Told you her neck looked wrong."

"I never said you were wrong,"

"Yeah… you did."

"Not really."

"In so many words you did."

Lily was clearly confused at what was going on in front of her. There was a very pretty blonde, she seemed to be about the age of either a fifth or sixth year, and then there was the very familiar face of no other, Sirius Black. They were arguing in front of her, and were really the reason for her waking up. "What are you two arguing about?" Lily asked.

The two looked up at her, and the blonde had a smile on her face, and Sirius just rose an eyebrow. "You of course."

Lily tried to stand up, but tripped on her bag lying on the ground, and almost face planted. The girl in front of her caught her though. "Wow there, careful."

After she was finally standing up right, she finally could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

The girl giggled, "Aren't you Lily Evans? You're Head Girl, and the girl James Potter is always hitting on."

Lily just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's me."

She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Ali Woods, a sixth year from Ravenclaw. I was coming back to class from the bathroom, when I ran into this idiot," her thumb shot to Sirius. "And then we both ran into you."

Lily took her hand and gave a gentle shake. "Yeah, hi. Um, thanks for waking me up by the way."

The girl, Ali, giggled again. "It was nothing, it was mostly due to him."

Sirius nodded vigorously, glad to have credit for something. "Anyways, what happened?"

Lily could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks again. "Oh, um. I was late to class, but had forgotten I hadn't received my timetable. I kind of sat down, and somehow passed out."

Sirius chuckled. "Nice one. Not better than what Remmy did once, he meant to drink a pepper up potion on the way to class, but somehow got it mixed up with a dreamless sleep potion and passed out right in the hallway. He was too heavy to drag, so we just left him there. He woke up later that night and was mad as hell."

The two girls just stared at him weirdly, and then just started laughing.

"What?" he asked confused.

Ali just rolled her eyes. "Has he always been an idiot?"

"Yeah, most of the time." Lily replied.

Sirius frowned.

"Anyways.." Lily looked around at the empty hallway. "Shouldn't you guys be somewhere?"

The girl Ali, blinked, and then squeaked, and took off down the hallway with a yell of "Goodbye!"

Lily shook her head with a smile, and then looked awkwardly at Sirius. He leaned against the wall and had a smile on his face staring at her run away.

"Um… Don't you.."

Sirius waved off the rest of her sentence and finally looked over at her.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I have to be there."

Lily just sighed.

"Anyways, I gotta go. I'm missing an important meeting with someone that will probably yell at me, then I'll make it up to her by snogging her or something." Sirius said.

Lily looked at him for a second before watching him wander off. Then it hit her.

"Wait, you can't be doing that! You're missing class to go snog some girl?!"

He turned around confused. "Of course I can do that."

"No, you can't."

"Say's who?"

"Say's me, and every person thats the staff at Hogwarts. It's the first day and you're already missing class for something like this?"

Sirius laughed. "Well, look at you, you're missing class as well."

Lily stopped for a second, being caught somewhere. Sirius grinned.

"Well, I actually have a liable excuse, you don't!" Lily shot back.

"And what are you going to do about it, magnificent Miss. Evans?"

She glared at him. "I'll give you a detention and take away house points."

He rolled his eyes. "You can't do that."

"Of course I can, I'm Head Girl."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You would take away points from your own house?"

"Of course I would, to stop people like you; and it would be all your fault anyways."

Sirius just sighed. "Whatever." Then he just started to walk away.

"If you go to class right now, I won't give you any punishment."

Sirius continued walking off.

"Fine then!" Lily could feel the anger bubbling up inside her. "Keep walking! But you have a week worth of detention and twenty points taken off from Gryffindor!"

Sirius Black just continued to walk away from her.

*/*/*/*

At lunch, Lily Evans could be seen by everybody, her red hair flying like fire as she stormed over to the Gryffindor table. She went right up to James Potter, who was surrounded by all his girl fans and his idiot friends. "James Potter!"

James looked up surprised, and seeing Lily coming towards him, he grabbed his bag and tried to leave the great hall, but she had caught up to him. "What were you thinking?" She demanded.

"Excuse me?" James asked.

"Just letting your friends wander the hallways, willingly, snogging girls in broom cupboards, during classes?!"

"Evans, I have no idea what the heck you are talking about."

"Don't act so innocent Potter!" She spat at him. "You know darn well of what I'm talking about."

"Actually, I don't, so would you be so helpful on filling me in?"

"Black! He was caught in the hallways just skipping class to go meet up with girls."

"Then why are you yelling at me?" James demanded. "Go yell at Sirius."

"I'm yelling at you, because you are his best friend, and I know darn well that you knew all about him ditching class. You're the head boy Potter! If you knew, then why didn't you stop him?!"

"I just told you, I hadn't known!"

"You're such a liar…!"

"I am not a liar!"

"Then prove that you hadn't known!"

"You prove that I did!"

"You're his best friend!"

"So? You tell me if you know where your best friend is, twenty-four hours of the day!"

"How can I? We have separate classes!"

"Not all the time!"

"Well, you and Sirius Black are both in Gryffindor, so you have all the same classes!"

"So? We could have different electives!"

"I looked at my timetable Potter, this morning we had Transfiguration! It's not an elective. You honestly can't tell me you hadn't noticed he wasn't in class."

"No. But I darn well noticed that neither were you!"

"So?"

"If you're going to be going around giving people detentions, maybe you could just give yourself one for being a hypocrite."

"Hah! So you had been told the story!"

"So what if he told me? That doesn't prove that I knew before hand!"

Lily's face was almost as red as her hair. "You know what? You better be doing your job correctly, or I_ will_ report you to Professor McGonagall that you're neglecting your duties."

"Not before I report you first."

"For what?"

"For ditching class!"

Lily could feel her eyes begin to burn. She glared at James one last time before she rushed out of the great hall, trying to get away from him as fast as possible. James sat there in shock, but he quickly gathered himself, and looked around the room. The whole hall was dead quiet, and they were all staring at where the scene had just taken place. James cleared his throat, hiked his book bag higher on his shoulder, before taking long strides out of the hall, and towards his dormitory. The fight wouldn't leave the gossip of Hogwarts for another week, and Lily would avoid James for even longer. If James hadn't been as depressed as he was after the fight on the train, he was even more depressed now. How was he going to get Lily Evans to stop hating him?

**I actually like where this story is going and might upload to it more often than what I usually do… so I hope you enjoyed it, and if there is anything that you think needs fixing, or if you have questions, just pop in a review. Thanks!**

**- Castle Sky**


End file.
